


The Graduation Surprise

by iwillgiveyouthefeels



Category: Carry On by Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow and Baz Pitch, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz fanfics, snowbaz trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgiveyouthefeels/pseuds/iwillgiveyouthefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be a ball tonight and Baz asked me if I could come but I pretended to be out of myself, and I know he was sad about it but I’ll just make it up to him with my Graduation Surprise."</p>
<p>- Simon Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SIMON

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the graduation surprise that Simon prepared for Baz other than dancing. Hehehe. Enjoy!x

SIMON

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch. My Baz. My anchor. My reason. My magic. My love. My everything.

Baz is the only light that I can see in midst of darkness that engulfs me right now. And I couldn’t be happier and proud seeing him in the stage and delivering his valedictory speech in front of all the students in Watford.

He was the best thing that I have now in my life, I just realized. Greater than the Mage and my lost magic. I thought that when I’ve finally released all my magic to the Humdrum to save the world all will be left in me was a supermassive black hole of nothing. That I am no more what I thought I am. But Crowley, I was wrong. So wrong.

For I believe that when my magic was poured out in me, I will not feel magic anymore. Yet Baz’ love for me was even greater and more powerful magic than any mage could ever dream of. His love filled the void that was in me, and I never felt more powerful, contented and in control than before.

Being loved by Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is the best thing in the world. It’s the kind of love that grows more and more beautiful each day and I look forward to more infinities of us in the future.

Baz didn’t know that I will attend his graduation, I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Though I still need to be discreet about it so that I don’t attract attention and yeah, Pity. I’ve had enough of that lately.

I was deeply moved by the speech he made, I know it was from his mom when she also graduated, and yet he added so much more that it brought up memories that I cherish deep in my heart.

My future was still uncertain, and I’m still figuring it out. But there’s one thing I’m so sure of, my Baz deserves a graduation gift worth to remember. Tonight.

With the help of my best friend Penelope, we have conceptualized and prepared this gift with the help of her magic and of course, my Normal effort. And I hope Baz will like it. I really hope. 

There will be a ball tonight and Baz asked me if I could come but I pretended to be out of myself, and I know he was sad about it but I’ll just make it up to him with my Graduation Surprise.


	2. BAZ

Finally after all those 8 years of hard work in maintaining to be the best student in Watford. I made it, I’ve made it to the top of the class and well, also at Simon’s heart (though it was harder to achieve than academics, so spare me.)I know my mom will be so proud of me, I can feel it, because it was all for her from the start. I vowed to continue to live in her honor and legacy.

I am happy today, but not completely, well because of Simon Bloody Snow. Ugh, that guy, why the hell I’m in love with him by the way? Maybe I should’ve marry Wellbelove, but who am I kidding? I can’t even live throughout the day without seeing my Snow. Who apparently, is not present in one of the best moments of my life.

But it’s okay, as much as I want him to be around me every time and be the same annoying Snow before, I know he wouldn’t be the same anymore. The recent tragic events had probably changed Snow forever. But that doesn’t make my love for him change any less not when we have been through hard times together and overcome it, and our love for each other grows more and more each day. What a beautiful eternity it will be.

But as for now, I still need to be strong for both of us, I know Snow is still hurting and healing at the same time, but I will patiently wait when the time comes that he will be whole again. I know he will.

Enough of this, I still need to groom myself for the ball tonight, in which, I will go alone, without my Snow to dance with.


	3. PENELOPE

Everything is starting to make sense. So yeah, I’ve finally figured it all out and everything falls into place. All those Simon’s obsession on finding Baz, sneaking after him, and Baz the way he looked at Simon with an intensity that I couldn’t place, it was love after all. They were madly in love with each other after all.

So yeah, everyone, I’m Penelope Bunce and I’m the Official Captain of the SnowBaz Ship (though I don’t even know how to navigate a ship and I’m still trying to relate magic with it, but that’s what our Normal friends told me, so it’s my new job I guess?)

So as a Captain, my most important role (according to my Normal fangirl friends?) is to keep the Ship set forth and sailing. And that’s exactly what I’m doing right now. Helping Snow prepare and carry out his graduation gift for Baz. Ugh.

“Is everything ready Penny?” Simon asked me for like umpteenth times.

“Yes Simon, all is set, prepare to execute in 3, 2, 1 -----

“Wait, what?? Hey, I’m ummm, I’m not ready yet, I have to ge..ge..-get it first!” 

“Get exactly what Simon?”

Simon winked, “It’s a surprise Penny! You’ll see.”

And off we go.


	4. SIMON

I’m still broken inside, and still adjusting and accepting all the things that happened to me recently. All the things that I lost, my magic, the Mage, and Ebb. They were a part of me and will always be. I’m still mending and I will be forever grateful to that someone who never leaves at my side, who were always patient and loves me endlessly.

Baz. 

My Baz.

Who is stepping out of his doorsteps right now, looking dashing with his immaculate suit. (Seriously, if there’s anyone in the world who can wear a suit best, without bias, it will definitely be Baz). 

 

I then signaled to Penelope, “Carry On.”


	5. BAZ

I was stepping out at my front porch and heading to my car when suddenly, a SACK was again thrown and covered my head, and it smelled with the numpty odor that made me lose my consciousness.

 

“BLOODY NUMPTIES! NOT AGAIN!!!” was all I’ve managed to scream before all black out.


	6. BAZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been so busy, took a century to add a chapter. hehehe. Please bear with me till the end! x

BAZ

I woke up in a very dark room or something, definitely not in a coffin. I’m still dazed and groggy from that bloody numpty odor. Though I didn’t felt any numpties around me which is weird. My neck and back hurts from slouching in a chair. Surprisingly, the sack was removed and I wasn’t tied up, how thoughtful really. 

It’s when I remember that I still have a ball to attend to then I realized I need to escape from here. I wouldn’t miss that ball for the world. So carefully, I stood up and made my way out of this place when a blinding lights suddenly appears.

My eyes hurt from the sudden light and when I try to open it slowly my jaw literally dropped from my face in what I saw in front me.

“HOLY BLOODY ALEISTER CROWLEY."

Holy shit, am I dreaming? Is this what the Normals call ‘Heaven’ coz I think it’s where I am now? Literally.

I wasn’t in a room, it was a big garden filled with flowers of every kind and perfectly trimmed. In the center of it was an old gazebo in which I was standing. It was decorated with series lights, and when I looked upward there were flowers dangling above, along with thin vines that engulfed the gazebo. There tiny candles scattered in the garden, which really expresses a romantic atmosphere. And to top it all, 

Simon Snow is here.


End file.
